


day three - ready

by jambon (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, October challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jambon
Summary: For every day this month I'll be writing a short fic, could be any genre from any fandom, but expect lots of autumnal cuteness, hugs and generally aesthetically pleasing vibes. You can read them as a series or a standalone fics, doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy!-Gerard and Frank share a cup of coffee and a chat, set in 2018





	day three - ready

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus only knows how much I hate this but um I needed something to post scree it was a ten minute job I promise it'll get better uwu

Gerard sat down, setting two steaming cups of coffee on the kitchen table. One in front of him, one in front of Frank. 'Hi...' said Gerard, nervously smiling. Why was he nervous? This was _Frank_ , his best friend Frank, his brother. Frank smiled back, equally as robotic. 'Hi,' He took a sip of his coffee and looked around Gerard's kitchen. 'Nice place.' Gerard nodded and pushed his sweater sleeves over his hands and wrapped them around his mug, absorbing the warmth. Slowly, he brought it up to his face and blew on it to cool the hot coffee. His was extra strong, pumpkin spiced. He'd made Frank's weaker, with barely any sugar, just the way he liked it. 'I can't believe you've never been here before.' Frank broke off eye contact and stared into the depths of his mug. 'Yeah, well, I've been busy, ya know? I mean, so have you. Work, kids. All that.' Gerard nodded. 'Yeah, I get you.' He didn't get him. 

He got that Frank lived in Jersey and he lived in LA, and even though he never fully understood that, he'd learned to accept it. What he couldn't accept was that, since the split, he and Frank had drifted. No matter how hard either of them tried, Gerard and Frank just couldn't regain the connection they'd had. It was difficult to recreate months spent together in dirty tour busses over the phone. Gerard dumped his coffee down on the table, a little sloshing over the edge, making Frank jump. 'Fuck this. Fuck you and me and this and us being old men and not kids anymore. I miss you man.' Frank grinned. 'I was waiting for you to say that.' Gerard's face must have given away the confusion he was feeling. 'Why'd you think I came over? Ready for mcr5?'


End file.
